nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aged youngman
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Aged youngman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Regaliorum (Talk) 08:52, May 3, 2011 :I came over like you said is there anything I can do? I do not understand what I am supposed to do, make a country? Aged youngman 08:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Getting started I don't have much time to get to the details at the moment, but here we have one country: Lovia. You can however make a character and have it do politics, lead a company or write books. My character is called Yuri Medvedev. Just look around a bit and it will certainly clear up. 08:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :A bit like second life? Aged youngman 08:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed, I guess it resembles Second Life. Or at least as far as I am familiar with it. 12:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Revolution A certain Mr. Beyev just called for a revolution some minutes ago. This looks very interesting and promising to me, Mr. Dae-su. The Master's Voice 15:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :You said yourself the left holds a majority amongst the people, how is democracy going to help then? Aged youngman 15:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Sometimes democracy is not the way. It is not the ultimate form of leadership; that is, in my point of view, a strong leader, an enlightened despot if you will. The Master's Voice 15:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Can't do anything but agree. An enlightened leader that embodies the spirit of the people. Aged youngman 15:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Indeed... but sometimes the people have been programmed, brainwashed... or are just plain and simply stupid or misguided. In such a case, people such as you, me and Mr. Breyev need to take them by the hand and guide them to see the light. The Master's Voice 15:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Would that be the light of the interogation room? I urge you all to keep it cool. Like a bunch of nice Fonzies. 15:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It would be the bright light of the truth. The Master's Voice 16:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Indeed. Should why tie him to a chair or something? Pull some teeth maybe? Aged youngman 16:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Are you serious guy? 16:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :I will join your revolution against the reds Fakking Held 19:42, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Our action had success, we have been invited to the congress. Aged youngman 09:05, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Have you? Well in that case, I am very glad. The Master's Voice 16:06, May 4, 2011 (UTC) EU Where in the EU do you live? HORTON11 15:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Currently I live inear Eupen, why'd you wanna know? Going to pay me a visit are you? Aged youngman 15:03, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::That's Limburg man :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Na, they speak Germand and French where I live but I believe it is in Belgium. All very confusing. Aged youngman 15:06, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's not too far from where i'll be living in, Tongeren. HORTON11 15:08, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::Before 1800 it was part of the Duchy of Limburg, so I still think we should conquer the area and make one united and independent Limburgish state :P And Tóngere also is Limburg :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:09, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if we'll stick around for long. Chance is that we will move east for my father's job, though I might stay with my aunt. Moving around isn't too good for my education. Aged youngman 15:11, May 28, 2011 (UTC)